A human-machine interface (HMI) is a tool allowing a human user to communicate with a machine and to control it. Human-machine interfaces may be, for example, of the following types:                a screen, for example an LCD (liquid crystal display) screen of TFT (thin-film transistor) type;        a control button;        a lighting system, such as e.g. an interior light;        a lever, for example a gearshift.        
In order to allow and/or to facilitate the use of such interfaces, it is known practice to combine them with a proximity detector. A proximity detector may in particular control:                the wake-up of the HMI;        the display of information on the HMI in the case in which the HMI is a screen;        the lighting or the backlighting of the HMI.        
The proximity detector typically comprises a detection antenna and a printed circuit board which are electrically connected. The detection antenna is placed behind a surface element of a human-machine interface. The surface element is the part of the interface that is closest to the human user: it is, for example, a remote control facade in the case of a control button, or a gearshift knob in the case of a gearshift. The detection antenna may, for example, be a capacitive film fixed under the surface element. It is known practice to electrically connect the detection antenna and the printed circuit board by means of a flexible connector, such as a flat cable. This electrical connection solution can prove to be restrictive and costly, however.